BIOINFORMATICS, BIOSTATISTICS, AND COMPUTATIONAL BIOLOGY FACILITY CORE A. SPECIFIC AIMS The availability of genomic sequences from a growing number of human and model organisms has fueled an explosion of data, information, and knowledge that has a clear and present impact on our ability to decipher key genetic signals and responses in the exposure-disease continuum. This information revolution is reflected in the public Molecular Biology Database Collection (http://nar.oupiournals.org/). which now numbers 858 [1]. Consider Gene Expression Omnibus, which is the principal NIH repository for high-content gene expression data (http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/geo/) [2]. GEO is growing by 100 samples daily to increase from 18,235 in June 2004 to 69,017 samples in January 2006 (Knudsen, personal observation). As the genomics repositories approach 'peda-bytes' of digital information, environmental health science researchers are faced with the challenge of mobilizing vast data into cogent models regarding the biology of information processing in complex systems. Researchers must begin to synthesize knowledge of the unit parts of their study models into relationships and properties that are determined by function of the system as a whole. Advanced computing support, databasing services, data modeling and knowledge management tools are essential for this synthesis to occur. The Bioinformatics, Biostatistics, and Computational Biology (BBCB) Facility Core (hereafter 'Core') will support Center investigators with training and services in research design, data management, statistical analysis, and computational modeling relevant to environmental genomics and integrative biology. The Core will function as an interdisciplinary hub to bring together scientific expertise in computer sciences, genomics, clinical informatics, bioinformatics, programming, statistics, and mathematical modeling. Our overarching goal is to help Center investigators pursue the biology of information processing in living systems from individual pathways to increasingly complex regulatory networks. Toward this end, the Core will interact with Center personnel through face to face meetings, a dedicated website, and specialized tools and services. The Specific Aims are as follows. Aim 1: Provide Center members and Junior investigators with 'Assistance and Support' of research in the areas of informatics, biostatistics and systems modeling. Aim 2: Provide Center investigators, students and fellows with 'Education and Training1 on application of relevant tools and methods to problems of environmental injury and disease. Aim 3: Promote 'Discovery and Collaboration' to translate research in genomics and integrative biology into knowledge in environmental health sciences.